freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nightmare (Animatronic)
<<>> Some things For when this page is made, it should be mentioned that it shares similarities to Shadow Freddy, because of its dark color and how it's identical to Fredbear outside of the colors, and that this character isn't in the game. LivingTooBeDead (talk) 01:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC) To me, This is more of a Nightmare Shadow Freddy, There's very minor differences, Such as: 1. It is tattered and worn down. 2. Fingers have claws on them. 3. Golden Colored hat and bowtie. 4. Sharp Teeth Because of these reasons and the ammount of proof this is indeed Nightmare Shadow Freddy, It should be added to the page under "Trivia" Lebunnie (talk) 16:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Other things It appears on the bed and then it attacks very similarly to golden freddy in fnaf 1 First of all… Nightmare is a black bear animatronicJevron L Freeman (talk) 14:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :We can see that - he's not that all black. FredCat 16:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Spell Error "To defend again Nightmare's attack" shouldn't that be "against"Nailo1 (talk) 10:30, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Got that covered, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Got vern to fixed it. FredCat 14:09, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Partial transparency An interesting thing I noticed: namely, if you take a very close look at him (brightening up the image helps), his torn black body seems to be partially transparent. It might indicate him being even more detached from reality than the other animatronics, and even more of a creation of the protagonist's traumatized mind. - ZuTheSkunk (talk) 23:31, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed, it would show the sign that the protagonist's grip to the reality slowly getting loosely and loosely after "The Bite of '87". Since his "friends" vanished on Night 6, or was that Night 7? FredCat 23:43, July 25, 2015 (UTC) How can no one has added a Nightmare (Disambiguation) page? CitronBomb (talk) 07:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Similarities to Golden Freddy (FNAF 1) #Nightmare has a jumpscare unlike the others as it is just his head #Golden Freddy Crashed the game, forcing you to reset the program, while Nightmare resets the game(As is seen in the final two episodes of Markiplier's FNaF 4 gameplay). Sachman12 (talk) 20:39, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Kavina2000 (talk) 02:26, August 25, 2015 (UTC) His Jumpscare added to trivia Can we mention how nightmares jumpscare shares some similarities to golden freddy's jumpscare from the first game? (his head takes up the screen, no scream but loud noise plays, no animation) EDIT: Didnt read the post above me, my bad -.- Vanasten1 (talk) 10:02, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm really sorry. When editing the Appearence section of the page, I accidentally screwed up the source. :It's alright - it was easily reverted. Just be careful next time you make a next edit like that. And be sure to remember hit ~~~~ button to place your account name and date (automatically placed there by the wikia mechanic, trust me) when you're done type down your comment, before publishing the comment. FredCat 21:06, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I believe there should be something in the Trivia section that points out that in the head of Nightmare,it looks ALOT like a small skull,you can even see the eyes and nose! The Puppet of Prize Corner (talk) 21:33, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Is Nightmare Balloon Boy? This is where we debate Also Nightmare is actually one of five animatronics to be in the closet. The others being nightmarionne, nightmare Foxy, nightmare fredbear, and nightmare mangle. KillerZoreo (talk) 02:27, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Should we keep the "(Animatronic)" thing?